


Hide and Seek

by LilithDarkness



Series: My Oneshots [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDarkness/pseuds/LilithDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the nightcore song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Ding Dong,

Here I come to find you,

Hurry up and run,

Let’s lay a little game and have fun.

Ding Dong,

Where is it you’ve gone to?,

Do you think you’ve won?,

Our game of hide and seek has just begun.

I hear your footsteps

Thumping loudly through the hallways

I can hear your sharp breaths

You’re not very good at hiding.

Jack ran through the never ending corridor. His breath coming quickly. Behind him he could hear light footsteps, in front of him he saw nothing but darkness. He continued to run occasionally stopping to try one of the many doors he is passing.

“I’m coming Jack. I can hear you running, breathing. I thought you were good at games?”

A voice whispers directly in his ear. Knowing it was only a trick didn’t stop fear overwhelming his senses. Picking up speed Jack continued to run.

The shadows reaching for him, tripping him occasionally. Panic setting in as Jack, heard the footsteps getting closer, tried ever door available.

Suddenly one opens. Jack falls through before he could catch himself. Scanning the room he discovers he has entered a bedroom. The bed was made of a dark wood and had black sheets and pillows. On the other side of the room was a closet.

Quickly choosing between the two, Jack dived into the closet. Pushing himself to the back, behind all the black clothing.

Sitting in silence Jack tried to slow his breathing. Slowly he rocks back and forth whilst hugging his knees to his chest. As he listens as the footsteps stop outside the door.

Knock Knock,

I’m inside your room now,

Where is it you’ve hid?

Our game of hide and seek about to end.

I’m coming closer,

Looking underneath your bed but

You’re not here, I wonder

Could you be inside the closet?

The closet door fly open, Jack yelps in surprise. As he looks up all he can see are two yellow eyes staring down at him. He shivers and whimpers uncontrollably at the sight. A tiny whisper is spoken in his ear.

“Looks like I win”

Ding Dong,

I have found you,

Ding Dong,

You were hiding here,

Now you’re it.

Ding Dong,

Finally found you dear,

Now you’re it.

Ding Dong,

Looks like I have won,

Now you’re it.

Ding Dong,

Pay the consequence.

Jack’s screams fill the darkness. The guardians can do nothing. Soon it will be their turn. Soon the nightmares will claim them all and darkness will take over.

Through the air drifted a calm rhyme.

Jack be nimble, Jack be quick.

Jack forgot to check if the ice was thick.


End file.
